I can save you
by Atemu9
Summary: Yuki doesn't believe he can protect Tohru. One night of unexpected danger will prove him wrong.  Be nice this is my first reveiw


I can save you

(Background)

_Yuki was in doubt. This in his world was nothing new; he was often in doubt of himself. He often told himself that Akito's torture on him did this but that was on a light day._

_There was only one thing in his dark mind that gave him a bit of light whenever he thought of it. Tohru. Her care freeness, eagerness to please and kind nature always pulled him out of his dark memories at the Sohma estate. _

_That damn cat was watching him closely out of jealousy but he could take him, as he had so many times before._

_Yuki had told Tohru his feelings for her and she had said she felt the same but they were trying to keep it to their selves to stop teases from Shigure and hurting Kyo. _

_Yuki was fine with that he was just happy that she loved him back. He was scared that he might have a heart attack if she said no, only for him to actually think he might when she said yes._

_True they had to mostly keep to themselves about their relationship and the only time they could be together was the night._

(And this is when this story begins)

Yuki couldn't sleep. He just couldn't. He shifted around in the cocoon of Tohru's hands and arms with a thumb against his chest in case he turned back to human. Now and again Tohru's hands would stroke his light grey fur. Yuki stood and walked slowly out of the nest of Tohru's arms and hands just to go for a brief walk.

That usually did the trick for anyone. And if he changed back than his cousins wouldn't mind if he was naked and he could just go to this room to get some clothes.

Slowly Yuki climbed off the bed landing on the floor without any injuries to himself. Standing up on his hind legs like a human he walked towards the door.

He was surprised to find the door slightly open as though something had pushed its way inside.

"Damn cat" he whispered turning around seeing if he could see the pervert watching Tohru sleeping. He couldn't see him.

He began looking around under the bed in case he was hiding. Yes there he was he could see the tail.

Yuki stood and walked to the light brown tail in this light.

He moved over some shoes and was about to yell at the cat for being a pervert when he stopped dead.

It wasn't Kyo. It was a snake.

One thing was certain it wasn't his brother, which was clear from the colour of the snake.

Yuki quickly hid in the shoe making his tail look like a lace of the shoe hoping it hadn't seen him.

The snake slowly hissed showing its tongue.

Yuki held his breath; a rat would be perfect food for a snake.

The snake raised its head and began to uncurl its many coils. Yuki dared a look. It began moving slowly but quickly gained speed. It raised its head and…

… Moved slowly on to the bed.

Yuki suddenly wished it had gone for him instead.

He ran from under the bed and jumped on to the side. The snake was just about seen as it disappeared under the blankets.

Yuki pulled himself up and got under the covers too to see the snake moving all the more closer to the sleeping Tohru.

The snake still didn't know that Yuki was even there let alone close. Yuki was wishing with all his heart to change back to human.

"Tohru wake up" he whispered shaking her foot in a desperate attempt to wake her up.

Tohru stirred and turned away. Yuki ran along the tunnels of the blankets to find a way out, there had to be a better way to wake her.

"Please wake up" he whispered running as fast as his little legs could.

But he had to quickly halt this plan. The snake was now slivering under Tohru's night shirt on to her stomach.

"Don't" whispered Yuki slowly, he knew what would happen, and the snake would bite Tohru that would kill her in a few hours. "No" he whispered running up Tohru's leg up to where the snake had curled in.

The snake had recoiled itself around Tohru's waist hissing something to itself. Yuki could just about hear "If you move I'll bite, if you don't move I'll bite" as the snake sang it drew its long fangs

Yuki felt anger beginning to creep into his mind that quickly replaced fear.

Suddenly the snake snapped its jaws onto Tohru's skin. Tohru suddenly screamed from pain. That did it.

Yuki growled, leaped towards the snake and locked his raiser sharp teeth through the snake's neck just under its neck. The snake hissed angrily as it tried to swerve Yuki off his neck. Yuki glared and only locked his rat teeth harder into the snake trying to cut off its air ways. This wasn't easy but Yuki dared not let go.

The snake swayed and fell off the bed. Only then did he let go and climbed the bed again.

Tohru was sitting up and looked like she was in shock. Yuki slowly wiped the blood off his lips. He was about to speak, probably to ask if she was okay or to say that he'll call for Hatori, when he suddenly changed to human again.

"Excuse me" he whispered finding his clothes and dressing quickly.

After he was dressed he picked up the slightly stunned snake and threw it out the window in case it tried to bite her again. Then he turned back to Tohru. She was lying down now and seemed spaced out.

He sat down on the floor in front of her. Her large blue eyes turned slowly to him. She smiled a little to him. Yuki smiled slightly too trying to help her feel calmer.

Tohru suddenly put a hand over where the bite was her face contorted in pain.

Yuki delicately put a finger to her blood and tasted it. He spat it quickly out as he tasted the poison of the snake.

It had managed to inject her with poison. Yuki moved her hand slowly so that he could see the little bite on her side. He climbed above her so that he was on the right side. "Do you mind if I…" he said slowly. Tohru nodded.

Yuki took a deep breath and slowly, very slowly put his lips to her skin over the bite mark and gently and slowly at first began sucking at the wound.

Tohru moaned slightly as Yuki began relieving the burning pain in her side.

They remained silent only broken when Yuki spat out the blood laced with poison. Only after he tasted clean blood did he stop. He wiped his mouth, stroked her hair smiling warmly at him.

He stood again to find the first aid box. Tohru tried to sit up a little probably to stop him. Yuki turned and laid her down again "Stay here" he whispered gently to her "I'll be right back".

Tohru believed him and trusted him. She curled up slowly into a small ball. She slowly clung on to the pillow trying to ignore the still present pain. "Come back Yuki" she whispered through the tears "Come back"

Yuki silently closed the door behind him. "Tohru-kun" he whispered gently to her thinking she had fallen asleep. He sat on the edge of the bed with the first aid box on his lap. Tohru slowly looked at him trying to smile again. Yuki slowly pulled her up gently so she was over his lap taking out bandages and anit disinfectant.

He slowly began cleaning the wound gently. Tohru flinched whimpering a little. "Shhh" whispered Yuki stroking Tohru's hair. After he had finished he slowly wrapped a bandage around the wound and knotted it tightly. "Tomorrow we'll have to see Hatori about this" He whispered gently stroking her hair.

Tohru gently slipped her arms around his waist hugging him closely. Yuki smiled doing his best to hug her too without her touching his chest turning him into a rat.

Slowly Yuki lay down on the bed again stroking Tohru's hair still. He slowly wrapped her in the blankets and laid her on his chest. It mercilessly worked and he didn't turn into a rat. Yuki wrapped his arms around her trying to sooth her.

"I really love you" Tohru whispered closing her eyes and laying head on him contentedly. Yuki grinned.

"And I love you" he whispered back kissing her forehead. She smiled and closed her eyes drifting into sleep.

Yuki looked at the ceiling and slowly closed his eyes.

He knew that they would both sleep in.

He knew that Kyo and Shigure would come to check on him and Tohru.

He knew that they would know than.

He knew that he would have to endure Kyo's constant fights against him for months now.

He knew that Shigure would tease him and gossip about him for weeks after this too.

But there was one thing he was pleased about knowing was that he had proven both to himself and her that he could protect her from anything and that he might be able to save her from whatever comes their way.

_The End_

_Please review me!_


End file.
